Behind the Scenes of: THE DREAM SEQUENCE ALWAYS RINGS TWICE
by madolynhaze
Summary: My take on the goings on behind the scenes and the relationship between Cybill and Bruce during the filming of: THE DREAM SEQUENCE ALWAYS RINGS TWICE


**Behind the Scenes of: THE DREAM SEQUENCE ALWAYS RINGS TWICE**

Cybill sits on the set of the faux casino while filming _Money Talks Maddie Walks_ and chats with director Christian I. Nyby II between takes...

**Christian**: I hear you guys are doing a period episode next...

**Cybill**: We are...a murder mystery set in the 1940s – we're filming off the lot at an old theatre in town.

**Christian**: Which one?

**Cybill**: The Aquarius?

**Christian**: Oh…right…over there on Sunset.

**Cybill**: Yeah…we'll show two sides of the story, one from Maddie's point of view and one from David's, we're even filming it in two different styles of black and white, it's gonna look great...I'm looking forward to it...I even get to sing in this one!

**Christian**: ...you do? Sounds like fun. What are you singing?

**Cybill**: Two songs…I've already recorded them,…one is "_Blue moon…_"

**Christian**: (Laughs) Fitting…

**Cybill**: …and ...the second one… I convinced Glenn to let me sing, "_I told ya I loved ya, now get out,"_ he had some other ideas…but I think it really fits the character in David's dream…she's icy, while the character in Maddie's dream is more naive.

**Christian**: I wish I were directing that one...(reconsiders) or maybe not, those period pieces can be a lot of work.

The next week Bruce and Cybill are on location at the Aquarius theater dressed as Maddie and David - waiting to film a scene that sets up the plot where they deliver pictures to Mr. Bigelow and hear about the unsolved murder at the Flamingo Cove. Cybill's hair is pulled up in clips on both sides. Bruce looks at her and brushes a few strands of hair back into place with his fingers.

**Cybill**: (Touches her hair) What's wrong? Is it falling down already? She sprayed it to death...thought it'd be plastered in place...

**Bruce**: no...no, it looks good.

They hold eye contact...

**Bruce**: Didja have a good weekend?

**Cybill**: ...yeah...Clem was with her dad so I went out, had a date on Saturday.

**Bruce**: How'd it go?

**Cybill**: (flirty) not bad...

**Bruce**: (flirty) I know what that means...

**Cybill**: Mmmm...mmm, well...you know.

She smiles and shrugs as she looks down and then back up at him.

**Cybill**: How 'bout you?

He shrugs and looks away...

**Bruce**: Sherri and I went to dinner Friday but she had her kid the rest of the weekend so I stayed at my condo...

**Cybill**: (teases) I know what _that_ means...

**Bruce**: Mmmm...mmmm (Grins and mirrors her response.) well, you know.

Bruce chuckles and looks away. Cybill's hairstylist and the script manager approach the stars…Cybill's hair is smoothed and sprayed one more time and the script manager reviews the scene with them.

**Script Manager**: You guys good with your lines?

Cybill points to Bruce...

**Cybill**: He's got most of them...(looks up at him) you got it?

Bruce takes the script and reviews his longest lines...

**Bruce**: (recites lines...) "…I for one wouldn't have it any other way...and I'll tell you something else, I don't know about you…I don't know about you, but I for one…I for one, hit my knees every night and thank the man upstairs…" Bruce stops and nods his head…

**Bruce**: I'm good...I got it.

He hands the script back.

They film inside the theater while its looking old and dirty first and once those scenes are done the crew starts cleaning it up for the shiny 1940s-esque story.

Next Cybill and Bruce get ready to film the car scene. Glenn leans in the passenger side window of the car while the crew straps the cameras to it.

**Glenn**: So, each of them thinks the other is a sexist...

Bruce glances over at Cybill...

**Bruce**: ...well, as a sexist, she's got to be the sexiest sexist I know...

Glenn laughs...

**Glenn**: that's great...we should use that.

**Cybill**: A sexy sexist...? Bruce…really? No you're not...

**Bruce**: (grins and looks her up and down) …the sexy sexist…

**Glenn**: "The sexiest sexist it's ever been my good fortune to satirize..."

Bruce laughs, Glenn takes the script and amends it to include the phrase in the next scene...

**Cybill**: (frustrated) Maddie is not a sexist...David is the sexist and a bigger sexist for calling his boss a sexy sexist.

**Glenn**: I like it...it's great.

Cybill sits back annoyed because Glenn and Bruce are always coming up with ideas that they think are great...and when she tries to voice her objections they never listen...

The fight scene in the car goes great like they always do when the actors build up a little tension between them prior to filming. Later that day they film the telephone scene at the office with the sexy-sexist line added in. Cybill films at Maddie's house falling asleep for her side of the dream and then, Cybill and Bruce change clothes to film the end tag for the show.

Since the show has some big production numbers on location at the theater…which is still being prepped… the schedule allows for some rehearsal days, which isn't the norm for Moonlighting. Day two they started rehearsing Maddie's side of the dream. Cybill and Bruce rehearse a scene on the backlot of the Fox studios which includes the first of their many kissing scenes in the episode…a first for the characters in the series, even if it is part of a dream sequence. Kissing is also a first for Bruce and Cybill, who are wildly attracted to each other, flirt constantly, but have never acted on their impulses. The stars stand just off set in regular clothes, Cybill in reading glasses, scripts in hand…waiting to rehearse…Bruce reads the stage direction from the script…

**Bruce**: "The longest kiss ever seen on television…" (looks at Cybill and smiles) Finally…a little action between these two.

Cybill tries to conceal a smile filled with nervous-excitement.

**Bruce**: You ready for this?

**Cybill**: Are you?

**Bruce**: (seductive) I was born ready.

Cybill gives him a sly smile.

Director Peter Werner approaches them…

**Director**: Alright…let's take it from the line, "Then why are you still here talking to me…." (He looks up from the script.) Are you two really going to kiss today or save it for the screen?

Bruce and Cybill look at each other…

**Director**: This is the first kiss, right?

Cybill and Bruce nod.

**Director**: So…do it and get some of the nerves out.

They begin to run through the lines and talk about blocking…

**Director**: So, Cybill step up, kind of backing away from him on his line "Here I am Mrs. Adams…" and then, Bruce…keep backing her up into a corner.

They practice this…

**Bruce**: …and I'll put my arm up here on the line "…you gonna tell me to go away?" so she's even more blocked in…

**Cybill**: And I'll just kind of lean back as far as I can…of course, she's quivering with nerves…but isn't trying to escape.

**Director**: …and once you start kissing…count to about five and then slide down beneath the camera line.

They practice going through the blocking motions a few times and then Peter says…

**Peter**: Ok, the whole thing from the top…including the kiss.

Bruce and Cybill take their places and get into character…Bruce walks towards her saying his lines, they hit their marks and soon Bruce is pressing his lips to Cybill's and they both feel the heat and exhilaration. Once they part from the first kiss their eyes smolder, each a little off balance…Cybill laughs, breaking the tension and Bruce helps her back into a standing position from the slide down under the camera line. Peter directs them to run through it a few more times and each time the kiss becomes a little more natural...they both leave the set that day feeling a little buzzed.

Once they start filming Maddie's side of the dream in costume it's an exercise in restraint for Bruce and Cybill every day trying to suppress their growing attraction towards one another. Bruce stands on set looking handsome as hell in his tuxedo and is talking to Glenn when Cybill appears on set for the first time as Rita in a dress with diamond straps…Bruce watches her from across the set…

**Bruce**: God Cybill looks terrific in this…

**Glenn**: (Looks over at Cybill) She does…she's breathtaking…of course I feel that way every time I see her on film looking at the dailies.

Bruce nods and runs his fingers over his lips. Glenn takes note of the way Bruce is looking at her and chuckles silently to himself.

**Glenn**: Save those looks for the camera…

He pats Bruce on the back and walks away…They film the behind the stage scenes after the first song and the chemistry between the two actors crackles off the screen…

**Bruce**: (Taking her by the shoulder and turning her to face him) "I like how you warble."

**Cybill**: "Thank you…"

She moves away from him…

**Bruce**: (He moves to block her) "Some duet, huh?"

**Cybill**: "Yeah, but next time I think we should practice it first."

**Bruce**: (with a glint in his eye) "Why practice, we're perfect together."

For another week or so they film Maddie's dream, Bruce's character is cocky while Cybill plays the sweeter side. But soon they start to film David's dream where Cybill plays the temptress to Bruce's victim. On one of the first filming days for David's dream they film Cybill singing _Told Ya I Loved Ya Now Get Out,_ and at the end of the number she flips her hair back - Bruce stands off camera watching and is mesmerized by how sexy she looks. The next day they are set to film another kiss…they run through the rehearsal blocking the shot. During a break Bruce leans on the back of Cybill's chair as she sits just off set and whispers in her ear.

**Bruce**: That move you did yesterday...that hair flip…so sexy.

**Cybill**: (Cybill shifts to the side and looks up at him.) During the song?

**Bruce**: Yeah…

**Cybill**: (Flirts) you like that, huh…

**Bruce**: I love watching you move, yeah…

Cybill smiles at his candor…

**Cybill**: Bruce…

**Bruce**: (Smiles and chuckles) What…?

**Cybill**: Well, today should be interesting then…

**Bruce**: I could think of worse ways to spend an afternoon.

**Cybill**: (Puts her hand up in stop motion) Don't be offended if I laugh…I always laugh when co-stars kiss me.

**Bruce**: Laugh…? You gonna laugh?

Cybill shrugs.

**Cybill**: I don't know.

**Director**: Alright, actors take your places. Let's rehearse the whole thing from the top including the kiss.

Bruce sits in the window holding his trumpet with the flashing light behind him as the lighting is adjusted. Cybill stands behind the closed door of the set. Finally, the director yells action and when the camera pans to the door she makes her entrance and saunters towards Bruce. As she approaches him their eyes meet and an electric spark moves between them, she leans into him, reaches up, grabs a clump of hair, jerks his head back and goes in for the kiss, they're both so turned on…and then the passion builds even more when Bruce stands and takes her in his arms…and their lips meet again and he leans her back in an impassioned embrace…the scene is so heated both actors almost forget they're on set.

**Director**: Cut! Alright…great guys…let's get into wardrobe and we'll get it on film.

Bruce and Cybill walk off the set together – about halfway to their trailers Cybill takes Bruce's arm and stops him. They look at each other for a moment…

**Cybill**: Are we going to do something about this or what?

Bruce looks at Cybill a little startled, but not unpleasantly so…he squints and throws her a little half smile.

**Bruce**: Why don't I come over to your place tonight?

The actors film that day until just after 7pm and head home. Sometime around 8:30pm Bruce knocks on the door of Cybill's apartment wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket…he's holding a bottle of Gentleman Jim in his hand. Cybill answers with a sly, flirty smile on her face.

**Cybill**: Hi.

**Bruce**: Hi.

**Cybill**: Come in…

Bruce hands her the bottle of whiskey.

**Bruce**: I brought you some whiskey…isn't that what they drink in the South?

**Cybill**: You gonna mix me a cocktail with that?

**Bruce**: Of course! How about a whiskey sour?

**Cybill**: Great.

She gestures to the kitchen where she watches Bruce expertly mix drinks like he did during his bartending days in New York. They are flirty and comfortable just like they are on the set…they talk a little about how filming on the episode is going and then settle into the living room sipping their drinks.

**Bruce**: It's pretty fun playing all these different characters, isn't it?

**Cybill**: Yeah, it feels like we're making a movie…it's such a big production.

**Bruce**: We're only ten shows into this series and we've already gotten to do so much, this show is getting huge…we'll be employed for a while…

He smiles at her.

**Cybill**: Yeah…I've waited ten years for a comeback like this…but given the hours we put in sometimes it feels like both a blessing and a curse…

**Bruce**: Well, I'm having fun, I wake up every day laughing. I can't believe they're paying me to show up and do what we do…but I am starting to see how success and fame can be confusing as hell.

Cybill sits in her big lazy boy chair and nods with a bit of a faraway look…Bruce looks at her quizzically, stands up and moves towards her…

**Bruce**: Is there room on that chair for two?

Cybill moves over a bit as Bruce takes his jacket off, tosses it to the floor and slides in next to her wrapping himself around her…they immediately embrace in a passionate kiss. As they make out they start to peel off each other's clothes and toss them onto the floor around them. Bruce moves on top of her nudging her legs apart with his knee so that they're in a lusty, missionary embrace…the Lazy-boy tilts almost to the point of toppling over…their hands explore, their bodies bump and grind, their breath quickens as the heat between them grows…but Cybill is somehow thinking about their last conversation and starts to feel a little ambivalent. She takes Bruce's face in her hands and pulls his lips from hers stopping the make-out session for a moment…Bruce, lost in the moment, is suddenly brought back to reality…

**Bruce**: Something wrong?

**Cybill**: Maybe…we shouldn't do this…we might be working together a long time.

Bruce looks into her eyes, crinkles his forehead for a moment hesitating, but presses his lips back onto to hers and they continue to make out, each of them barely dressed…Bruce kisses her neck and down her chest…they are so close to having sex…he's ready…she's ready…but her words start to make him reconsider...having sex with Cybill could makes things on the set really complicated and he doesn't want to do anything to compromise the work. It's really tough at this stage to make himself stop…but he pushes himself up using the wide arms of the lazy boy and arches his back…he looks at her with lines creasing his forehead…

**Bruce: **Maybe you're right.

He climbs off the chair and stands up adjusting himself as well as his remaining clothes and says…

**Bruce**: I think I'll go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Bruce looks in the mirror and breaths out hard decompressing…he splashes water on his face and has a little chat with himself…

**Bruce**: Be smart, Willis…you don't want to ruin this job…you don't want to ruin things with her.

Cybill sits out in the living room caught a little off guard. Sure, she has mixed feelings about consummating this relationship, but she thought given their attraction to each other it was pretty much inevitable…Bruce always seems so hot for her…and she enjoys the attention…is he really just going to walk away? When he comes out of the bathroom he retrieves his jacket from the floor, avoids eye-contact with her and mumbles…

**Bruce**: Guess I better go home and get a good night's sleep…

Cybill is not sure how to respond…

**Cybill**: Alright…

Things suddenly feel a little awkward and Bruce quickly heads out the door without saying another word. He gets half-way down her path and wonders if he should go back…was it ok the way he left? Should they have talked about it a little more? Would things be awkward now on set?

Cybill sits inside feeling a bit humiliated and confused…was it what she said or something she did? Maybe he's more attracted to the character than the real thing. He left so abruptly she thinks maybe he'll come back…explain himself a little more, but he doesn't. She starts to dread seeing him the next day on the set.

The next morning Cybill is on set early for hair and makeup – she and Bruce are filming a scene where they're in bed together…well, she's in bed in just a sheet and he's sitting on the end of it, but close enough to remind them both of what happened…or didn't happen…in private the previous night. Cybill feels a little nervous but she tries to tell herself everything will be fine…she's sure Bruce will apologize and say how stupid he was for leaving so abruptly.

No rehearsal is needed for the first scene so when Bruce gets to the set he goes straight to wardrobe and dresses in character…a pair of boxers, a tank top and argyle socks with sock garters, the head of wardrobe, Robert Turturice talks to Bruce as he dresses…

**Robert**: So you and Cybill finally slept together…

Bruce's heart stops and he freezes as he pulls on his socks.

**Bruce**: What's that?

**Robert**: You slept together…

His face loses all blood and he goes pale.

**Bruce**: (stammers) No…no…we didn't we jus…

**Robert**: (Mindlessly steaming a dress) …Well…not you and Cybill…I mean the characters…Zack and…

He forgets Cybill's character's name, Bruce completes the thought…

**Bruce**: Rita.

**Robert**: That's it…the scene you're doing now…it's after you've slept together…finally…I mean, not as Maddie and David, but as these characters, isn't that the whole point…what the audience wants to see?

Bruce coughs and the blood starts to return to his face.

**Bruce**: Oh yeah…(Laughs) yeah…exactly.

He shakes his head in disbelief, finishes dressing and a PA drives him from wardrobe over to the soundstage where they're filming the scene. He reads the script on the way and thinks…"me and Cybill in bed…great…" He's feeling a little weird about the night before at Cybill's house and wished he'd thought better of getting in that kind of predicament with her before he showed up there. He's just gotten used to so many feel-good treats since he started gaining some fame…also, it's Cybill Shepherd…he's had a crush on her since _Taxi Driver_…plus they're clearly attracted to each other and flirt like crazy…but he has to be smarter and put the work first. He's just going to act normal like nothing even happened. When he walks on set Cybill has a team of people around her as she sits on the bed half naked. The crew is arranging the sheet and touching up her hair and makeup. Cybill and Bruce catch eyes across the room and he gives her a low wave but she can only throw a long blink in his direction because her lipstick is being applied and they want her to stay in this one position in the bed for lighting. Bruce moves over to the head of photography, Jerry Finnerman, to chat and Jerry explains to Bruce that they are using a split diopter which will put both Bruce and Cybill in focus in the frame, but it's going to be a long shoot to get everything just right.

**Jerry**: I just need you and Cybill in your positions on the bed so I can get you both in focus…so get comfortable…this'll take some time.

Bruce laughs at the irony of the day…just what he and Cyb need right now…a day spent in bed together.

**Bruce**: (a bit Sarcastic) WON-derful…

…he decides he better embrace it and find some way to cut the tension…the crew leaves Cybill sitting alone and Bruce approaches…

**Bruce**: Cybill! (his arms are open and he gestures to the two of them) …we've got to stop meeting with half our clothes on…

She throws him an annoyed look.

**Cybill**: Really?

**Bruce**: (Laughs) Joke…bad joke…sorry.

He sits on the bed and rests his hand on her lower leg.

**Production**: Bruce, please don't touch the sheet…we're lighting the scene…

He pulls his hand away.

**Bruce**: Sorry…

He gives side eye to Cybill, who again looks annoyed, as another member of the crew comes up to position Bruce and gives him a lit cigarette, which he promptly smokes. Jerry Finnerman asks them to be still while they light the scene and bring them both into focus with the split diopter…fortunately, they are not required to make much eye-contact during the scene so they sit there with a bit of tension around them waiting to shoot, and Bruce chats with the crew being his cocky self and acting like it's any normal day on the set. The more he schmoozes everyone, and the less attention he gives Cybill, the more annoyed she gets. She hates how everyone wants him to be their best friend and they treat her like a volcano that is going to erupt at any moment…and today this all seems magnified by 100. Since he's sat on the bed he hasn't even looked at her…ok, he wasn't supposed to look at her, but he hasn't acknowledged anything either. They sit for hours and film the scene like professionals, but when they're done Cybill gets up and hurries off set, ignoring Bruce.

After a lunch break, they have a new scene set up in the kitchen where they're required to be close again with Cybill kissing Bruce's neck while their bodies are pressed together, Cybill comes back in a very bad mood.

**Cybill**: I'm tired of standing around in this sheet…this set is too cold.

**Production**: Can someone get Ms. Shepherd a robe?

**Cybill**: Are we ready to shoot?

**Jerry**: I'm just adjusting the lighting.

**Cybill**: Why do you call us to set if the lighting isn't even set?

**Director**: We need you in position to check the lighting Cybill…

**Cybill**: Last I checked, that's what stand-ins were for…I shouldn't be out here until we're filming.

**Bruce**: I'd like to see how the lighting is hitting me and not the double…

**Cybill**: Well, good for you, Bruce, I don't recall anyone asking…

**Bruce**: What do you think? You're the only one who matters around here?

**Cybill**: No…I'd just like to work with professionals.

**Bruce**: The only one not acting professional right now babe is you.

**Cybill**: With the number of hours we put in on the set I just ask that when I am here, the time is used wisely…not used to light a scene.

**Bruce**: You're here less than any of us.

**Cybill**: Excuse me?

**Bruce**: You heard me.

**Cybill**: Bruce, just shut the hell up…I was talking to Jerry in the first place…stay out of it.

**Bruce**: Jerry's doing a hell of a job, he doesn't need to take shit from you.

Cybill turns around to leave the set.

**Cybill**: ok…goodbye…

**Bruce**: (raises his voice) talk about wasting everyone's time…

Production moves in to calm both the stars…someone talks with Bruce while Jay Daniels intercepts Cybill before she leaves.

**Jay**: Cybill…don't leave.

**Cybill**: I can't work with him when he's like this.

**Jay**: Cybill, you can't walk off now, we're ready to shoot.

**Cybill**: Obviously we're not, Jay…the scene isn't even lit.

**Jay**: He's just adjusting, it'll be five minutes…come on, we're getting such beautiful shots, this'll all be worth it.

**Cybill**: I can't stand Bruce.

She glares over at him.

**Jay**: Use the tension in the scene like you always do, it'll be fine…and after we film this you can leave for the day.

**Cybill**: Yeah, sure, that sounds great…it's still going to be hours…the filming on this is so slow.

**Jay**: Well…yes, yes, it is…but good work takes time. This is going to be some of our finest work though, you'll see, just hang in there.

Cybill's assistant comes up and wraps a robe around her shoulders and hands her a cup of tea. She sits on set warming up but still stewing about Bruce who is still acting like the cock of the walk around the set even after their blow up. When it comes time to film…

**Director**: Action!

Bruce stands in the kitchen and moves to his mark and then Cybill is supposed to walk into the kitchen right after, but she's taking more time than she should.

**Director**: Cut….Cybill, don't take so much time to enter…just go in.

**Cybill**: I don't want to go in there.

**Director**: Put personal things aside…you're not Bruce and Cybill…hell, you're not even David and Maddie…you're Rita and Zack…you've just made love…and you want him again…you want to manipulate him.

**Cybill**: I know what my character is feeling, Peter...thank you very much...

**Bruce**: (annoyed) Just do your job, Cybill…

**Cybill**: (Angry) Bruce, stop talking to me!

**Glenn**: Guys…guys…let's all just do our jobs, huh?

Cybill and Bruce face opposite directions with their arms folded and sulk.

**Glenn**: Let's take it from the top…Bruce hit your mark and let Jerry and Peter direct the scene…Cybill, take no more than a beat to enter after Bruce moves to his mark.

**Bruce and Cybill together**:

**Bruce**: (angry) Hey! I'm only trying to help stop her from terrorizing everyone on set and complaining about delays when she's the one holding us up…but if you just want a puppet who hits his mark, you got it.

**Cybill**: (angry) That's right, he thinks he's really something around here…his heads grown three sizes since this show started…Bruce is so experienced now he's telling _me_ how to do _my _job…my how fast things change.

**Director**: Everyone take your places.

Cybill walks outside of the scene and waits.

**Director**: Action!

Bruce moves to his mark and Cybill takes an extra-long time entering…Glenn shakes his head annoyed but whispers to Peter…

**Glenn**: Just let it go…we'll fix it in editing.

Cybill finally enters and strolls up to Bruce, pulling a glass from his hand, downing the contents, then pressing her body up against his and moves in to press her lips to his neck…she leans back giving him a seductive look, they press together as their hands move up each other's backs and into each other's hair, Cybill grabs the back of Bruce's and grasps a clump creating sensations. Bruce is immediately turned on…and Cybill feels the same sparks she always feels when she's this close to him. They do the scene a few more times over the next couple hours and when they're finished they don't feel angry anymore, but they don't talk…they just give each other one last seductive look before Cybill leaves the set and gets in her car to head home for the evening. Glenn visits Bruce in his trailer later.

**Glenn**: What the hell was going on on set today?

**Bruce**: Whadda ya talking about?

He can't hide his sly grin.

**Glenn**: Well, I know there isn't always the greatest atmosphere on set, but something else was going on between the two of you…I mean, you're good actors and all, but that was hard to hide.

Bruce takes a deep breath.

**Bruce**: She and I had some…ill-conceived…thing last night…

**Glenn**: Ill-conceived thing? Did you…?

**Bruce**: No…no…we didn't…I don't know if that's the problem or what…but…

**Glenn**: Oh boy, Bruce…well, don't let it get messy.

**Bruce**: That is exactly what I intend not to do…it's why I walked away…

He rubs his hand over his face.

**Bruce**: I'm sorry…I should have been smarter in the first place…the last thing I want to do is jeopardize this job or make Cybill and I's relationship more difficult…we need to work together here.

**Glenn**: Yeah, well…you've got to smooth this over somehow…and as beautiful as she is…and she is, believe me, I know…you work together and I, I don't mean to talk out of school here…but she can be…you know…challenging…

**Bruce**: Oh believe me…I know…

**Glenn**: So, you don't want to end up on the wrong side of her...believe me, I'm trying to stay away from that side myself.

**Bruce**: I got it.

Glenn gets up to leave…and looks back.

**Glenn**: You walked away, huh?

Bruce grins and nods and looks down.

**Bruce**: (smiles and looks up at Glenn) Wasn't easy…

**Glenn**: No…I bet not…

Glenn laughs and heads out the door.

Bruce knows he can't let this one go…he's got to have a conversation with Cybill…and soon.

The next day they film the scene where "Rita" comes in with a black eye and they start to plan the murder…and then have a photo shoot in costume that includes some kissing and Bruce posing as "Zack" with his trumpet and Cybill posing as "Rita" by a microphone and them kind of goofing around, Cybill in costume with her tennis shoes on and some other glamor shots that they'll use for promos…the mood on the set is actually pretty light and a lot of fun. It's a shorter day of filming because the crew has to film some inserts for the planting of the body that falls from the catwalk, but they use doubles for that so Bruce and Cybill are done by 5pm. As they walk off set after one of their photo shoots Bruce takes Cybill's arm and stops her.

**Bruce**: How about grabbing a bite tonight?

Cybill looks startled, but not unpleasantly so…

**Cybill**: It'd have to be some place not listed in any guidebook…

**Bruce**: El Compadre…

**Cybill**: Sure…I'll meet you there at 6pm.

El Compadre is a Mexican restaurant off of Sunset Blvd. about a mile away from the Aquarius theater where they're filming. It's a dark joint with large leather booths, perfect for hiding away from the Hollywood crowd. Bruce arrives first and asks for a table in the back. Cybill arrives 10 minutes later, they are both dressed down, not many people would recognize them and even though the waiter does, he's the kind of guy who's waited on a million celebrities and doesn't give it a second thought. Cybill slides in the booth already occupied by Bruce and picks up the menu.

**Cybill**: What looks good?

**Bruce**: Chimichanga

Cybill glances over at him…

**Cybill**: Yeah…sure…you can eat that and still fit in your clothes tomorrow…

**Bruce**: Get what you want, you look great.

**Cybill**: Well, that's not from eating Chimichangas, I can tell you that.

The waiter arrives to take drink orders.

**Bruce**: (To Cybill) Margarita?

**Cybill**: (relents.) Sure.

**Bruce**: Two Margaritas on the rocks.

Cybill sets down her menu.

**Cybill**: So…?

**Bruce**: So…

**Cybill**: ABC's dueling duo seen out canoodling in public?

**Bruce**: No…not here…I've brought plenty of…

**Cybill**: (teases) Plenty of? …Bruce.

**Bruce**: (looks down and laughs.) I don't mean it like that…

**Cybill**: Uh-huh.

**Bruce**: I just mean, it's not like that here…which is why I like it…that and their homemade tortilla chips…

He offers her the basket and she takes one.

**Cybill**: Thanks…but I'm pretty sure you asked me here for more than tortilla chips.

**Bruce**: I did…yes, I did.

He looks down at his hands and back up at her, but the waiter approaches with their margarita's, which are on fire – he sets one down in front of each of them.

**Waiter**: Ready to order?

**Cybill**: I'll have the taco salad.

**Bruce**: Chimichanga.

The waiter picks up the menus.

**Waiter**: You got it.

Cybill raises her drink and Bruce does the same.

**Cybill**: To…short days on the set.

**Bruce**: I'll drink to that.

The fire dies down on their drinks and they both take a sip.

**Cybill**: Wow…strong…(she looks over at him through her long lashes) ok, Bruce…

He looks up at her.

**Bruce**: Chemistry.

**Cybill**: Chemistry?

**Bruce**: We have this chemistry, right? Everyone sees it, we feel it.

**Cybill**: (Tries to hide a shy smile and looks down) Oh…right.

**Bruce**: But we shouldn't act on it… I mean, outside the show…ya know?

**Cybill**: Are you referring to the other night?

**Bruce**: Well…yeah…of course…I mean, I don't want things to be…

**Cybill**: Awkward?

**Bruce**: …between us, yeah.

**Cybill**: No…yeah…I understand.

**Bruce**: This contract we have…with the show…we're tied together…

**Cybill**: for better or worse…

**Bruce**: well, yeah…it's like a marriage…

**Cybill**: A sexless marriage.

**Bruce**: (Laughs) Well…yeah…I mean it should be…it has to be…so we can…

**Cybill**: Do the work…

**Bruce**: Yeah…well, that comes first…and we don't want to mess it up with…

**Cybill**: Sex.

**Bruce**: Right.

**Cybill**: Right…so we…

**Bruce**: Can't…

**Cybill**: And we…won't…I mean, we…

**Bruce**: Agree…that…that would be a bad idea?

**Cybill**: It's probably something we should avoid.

**Bruce**: (takes a deep breath) Good…ok good. I just wanted to clear that up a little.

She takes a sip of her drink and teases…

**Cybill**: We'll be more like brother and sister.

**Bruce**: (Smiles) You know…when we started working together I wasn't even sure you liked me…

**Cybill**: Well…we didn't know each other…

**Bruce**: But we trust each other now…on set I mean, and I want us to continue to build that.

**Cybill**: Being in every scene together, I think that's important.

**Bruce**: So, let's agree that when we're there doing the work…we are working for each other…to make it as good as possible…because at the end of the day, the show comes down to you and I…we're the ones that it all comes back on, good or bad.

**Cybill**: The scenes we do together are like diving off a cliff…we need to be able to rely on each other…but sometimes I feel like you don't listen to what I say.

**Bruce**: Oh...well, come on, you don't listen to me either!

**Cybill**: Well, it's harder for me, I've got you _and_ Glenn to contend with…you both get stuck on an idea and no matter how I feel about it…

**Bruce**: Well, look…I mean, this all starts from Glenn so of course, I'm going to listen to his ideas…and they're great, I mean I get what he's trying to do.

**Cybill**: Well, we're all working hard and want it to be good…but it just seems like you two are in your own little club and I'd like my ideas considered more…I mean, I'd like you to support me a little more.

**Bruce**: Noted.

Cybill nods not completely satisfied with his reply. Their food is delivered and Bruce raises his glass one more time.

**Bruce**: To…being a team.

**Cybill**: To…a sexless marriage.

He grins and they cheers and eat and talk about other things going on in their lives. After dinner, Bruce walks Cybill to her car and gives her a big hug. They both leave feeling pretty good about getting on the same page regarding their relationship and how it's grown and changed over time.

On set, they continue to have the same fiery relationship they've had in the past…sometimes fighting, sometimes goofing around and laughing…often flirting and forever feeling exhausted, but proud of the work. The next week they start filming _My Fair David_ and nothing has changed, the chemistry is there, crackling off the screen. For this moment in the life of the series, they support each other and focus every day on doing great work together and that pretty much continues through season 2, give or take a few ups and down...though, with time...things start to change.

THE END.


End file.
